None for the Wicked
by Kaitosouta
Summary: At 5, Naruto was getting beaten, until someone saved him. For the next 5 years, Naruto was happy with a man he called Dad.  Now, 2 years have passed without his Dad and Naruto hates Konoha more than ever. Villagerbashing, 1 MOC, no pairings. Later humor.


None for the Wicked

By: Nezitsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. I do own my OC.

A boy sat down on a tiled floor in a cold apartment. The silence in the apartment was thick as the boy just sat there, looking out of the window.

Naruto stared sadly at the sky outside. It was October 10th, he was twelve today, not that it made any difference. He was sure this year was going to be the same as the last: lonely. It was bright and sunny today, just like Naruto himself used to be. That was before he left. That was before the one he called 'Dad' left. Naruto hated that day. He remembered their first meeting like it was just yesterday when he was being beaten by the villagers, for the nth time, too.

Naruto smiled fondly. It was the best memory he had of his childhood, or lack thereof. It was the day he met the greatest man on earth… 'Arunai Hsei'

Even now, Naruto could remember the man standing up to the villagers and telling them to leave him alone. He could still remember the look in his Dad's eyes when he was picked up and carried back to the orphanage whose name Naruto did not remember giving. He could remember the lady at the counter glaring when she saw him and telling his Dad to put him back where he came from.

Naruto smiled.

He could remember his Dad calling the lady a bunch of words he was later told never to repeat. All he could remember after that was his Dad carrying him to the Hokage Tower. After that, he was living with Hsei.

Naruto sighed and reached for the warm water he had been boiling. Pouring it into a cup that had tealeaves in it, he slowly drank his tea.

Then the letter came. He remembered the sound of his Dad's footsteps on the floor due to pacing and his Dad cursing. Then he left.

Naruto frowned, still a little bitter about his Dad leaving, despite the two years of getting used to the loneliness. But two years could never make up for the five years that Naruto had with Hsei.

His Dad had left that day, swearing to come back soon, after he had cleaned up a few things. His father hadn't come back for two already, but Naruto still had hope that he would return.

Since then, Naruto was unable to ignore the cold glares of the villagers. While Hsei was around, Naruto completely focused his attention on him, not noticing the hatred of the villagers. With Hsei gone, Naruto was hit with the full force of the villager's intense dislike of him.

In a way, he should have hated Hsei, but he could not bring himself to it. Hsei took care of him for five years, and Naruto could never forget those years.

Naruto smiled sadly.

The hate, the unbearable hate of the villagers. He didn't understand it at all. Too bad, Naruto would have liked to been able to walk around the streets today. It seemed like he would have to wait, however, as he knew that the villagers always got particularly rowdy around his birthday.

Naruto gave a little sigh of defeat and turned to stare out the window, again.

It wasn't all that bad, Naruto thought to himself, idly raising a hand and twirling a few strands of hair. After all, he couldn't expect the villagers to like him, when he himself hated them, right? Fair trade, fair trade.

Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed and filled with hate. The people in Konoha. The way they always looked at him like he was a monster.

Stop. Be Calm. Naruto suddenly relaxed again, his eyes slowly widening so that they resembled a child's innocent eyes. It wouldn't do to get angry, as tranquility and peace with oneself was, in Naruto's mind, the most important things to have at all times. He couldn't let a place like Konoha get to him like that.

Naruto smiled again.

He would wait for his time to destroy the ones he truly hated. Everyone would die, except for Ayame and her father at the Ramen stand. He did not wish to harm the innocent.

Everyone else however, Naruto's eyes darkened at the thought of the populace of Konoha, would die.

The Genin Exams were coming up soon. Naruto was prepared. He had failed in the past due to the loss of Hsei, but he was ready this time. He wasn't about to let the weeks of hard practice waste away like cheese in a refrigerator that didn't even work.

He had no love towards Konoha, only to his father.

And he was sure it would stay that way.


End file.
